Hitting The Right Note
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: 13 years ago Felix's life changed forever when he resuced a small girl from death. Now, when she returns to sing for St Marcus Day he learns all over again life, love and everthing in between.
1. Prologue

Hitting The Right Note.

By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.

Prologue.

The castle walls surrounded the city of Volterra and, miles under ground, it was the same for the catacombs.

There was a tour for the history of Volterra. The group of about twenty huddled inside, they were all completely different, different nationalities, different religions, different skin tones, hair, eyes.

The only thing that was similar about them was that they were being lead to their death.

When they entered the grand hall Felix, one of the murders, looked at the humans with a bored, and slightly hungry, expression on his face. His eyes glanced over all of them, his eyes resting on a little girl. She was five years old, and had the innocence and naivety that she should have. Her blue eyes lit up as she looked around the hall, her eyes looking over everything, and her blond ringlets fell on her face.

She was beautiful… Felix couldn't allow this to happen.

"Hid your daughter," He went over and whispered to the girl's mum. He pointed over to one of the benches.

The mum wondered over to the bench, holding the girl's hand tightly in her own, "Baby, whatever happens, I love you, you know that… now never forget it." She muttered, kissing her on the forehead.

The girl stayed hidden, she stayed quiet whilst the frenzy happened… at lest till her mother was attacked, her scream grew so loud that it can still be heard echoing the walls of the great hall.

***~***

"Ssh, little one," Felix hushed the screaming girl" It's okay, I won't let them hurt you."

He ran through the castle walls, stopping only when they were safely outside the catacombs.

Felix spoke quickly in Italian, his eyes never moving from the girl.

He hung up then, and looked around and saw the golden angel, "I'll take her, Felix, We'll keep her safe." He spoke softly, "You did the right thing. Don't worry, we'll return her to her father." He held his arms out then, and Felix placed the tiny, fraigle human girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**13 years later.**_

"And now onto the Enetertainment section of the news. Penny Unknown's first album- 'Don't wanna know'- has made Platinum late last night." The newsreader's voice oozed with false enthusiasm. "The singer's first single- a cover of 'Just like Jesse James'- sold over one million copies last night. This is an amazing start for the seventeen year olds budding career."

" She's only seventeen?" Renesmee asked, "Show off." She muttered.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, she's got everything that I have and she's the one able to do something with it." Renesmee grumbled.

"Only because she's human," Carlisle told her, "You have to remain unknown."

Carlisle knew that this hatred of the singer was just a phase, Renesmee just needed to grow out of it. Quickly.

Penny's face filled the screen as her new video played. She was singing 'Don't come the cowboy with Me.' and was dressed up in a red cotton dress and red mules. Her blonde hair was rolled up into sausage-like clusters with red ostrich feathers bouquets poking out of the curls. She was singing for the new 'Of Mice and Men' movie… and she was easily keeping up with fame.

"Is that her new song?" Alice asked, her enthusiasm radiating from her, "Wow, she's really good." Alice sat down, absorbing everything in.

The phone rang when the song was over. "Jane! OMG, did you see it?" Alice screamed. "She was so good! I have to buy her new album!" Alice was bouncing up and down on the spot.

"She's going to be in 'Supernatural'" Jane said, reviling in the fact that she knew more on that series than Alice did… at the moment.

"Yeah, I know, she's going to be a vampire and Dean will fall for her! And he'll be shirtless!" Alice squealed, "God, he's gorgeous!"

"I'm trying to get Aro to have her sing for the St. Marcus Day," Jane whispered, "You're good at nagging, how do you get your own way?"

"Just keep nagging 'til they get bored." Alice told her.

***~***

_**Penny's POV.**_

The next Day…

School.

People staring… at me.

I think I prefer the Paparazzi.

Today was going to be hell, we had Sex Ed today.

On the anniversary of my mother's death, as well.

**AN: If you like Edward, then look away now.**

"Edward then said "I like to suck cock"," I heard my best friend whisper in my ear.

"Emmett replied, "We know, pussy."," I replied, "Hey Leprechaun, Hat." I said, turning around on the spot.

**AN: Team Edwarders, you can look now.**

"So, no classes today then…" Hat said, all three of us shuddered.

"It's pointless," I complained, "We all know where babies come from… sex, test tubes and pieces of paper." I muttered.

"Or, if you're Madonna, a net." Leprechaun said.

The whole of the student body that was over sixteen lined up outside the hall, the emotions were clear… embarrassment was rip outside the hall.

"God, we had this talk last year, I'm positive the fundamentals behind it all HAVEN'T changed." I moaned.

"Yeah they have, there's a new doctor coming in to talk to us, he looks likes Carlisle Cullen." Hat said. "He's called Dr Mason."

"I bet you've lost your mind." Leprechaun and I said.

"Shove it, Obsessor." Hat muttered, using my old nickname from days of old.

"I've taking it to a whole new level." I said.

"A sanctuary isn't 'a whole new level', not with you anyway." Leprechaun said.

"Funny." I snorted; when I really meant 'go and die' "I've got a part in 'Supernatural' I get to play a bloodsucker!" I told them.

"Pudding!" We shouted together.

We all entered the room of torture… or, as the teachers would call it, the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had one review! It doesn't suck that bad.

Does it?

***sad face***

**Penny POV.**

Torture.

Screw burning, this is torture.

"Kill me." I muttered.

"Me first." Leprechaun responded, "You've been through worst."

"Nope, Triple award science is easy," I responded, "Like your momma."

"Is this what it's like to burn?" Hat asked, her voice oozed with pain.

"How are we suppose to know, we've never burned?" I questioned.

We sat in horrified silence, too horrified to do anything else.

_Hellhounds can drag me to hell now. _I pushed a note under Leprechaun's nose.

_I'm not demonic. _She responded

_You sure?_ I questioned.

I tried to settled in, with nothing better to do but suffer.

**Carlisle POV.**

I walked up to the make do stage, "Hello, my name is Dr Carlisle Mason and I'm here to tell you about the pros and cons of certain birth controls." Most of the student body's blushed several shades of red.

All except one.

She had blue eyes, as clear as the sea, and blond ringlets in her hair.

I had seen her before.

She was the little girl Felix saved all those years ago… and, by the looks of things she had recognised me.

She stared hard at me, before her head dropped and started talking furiously to her two friends.

I carried on with my speech, ignoring the girls at the back.

**Penny POV.**

I had seen that man before.

"Lep, Hat, will you two stop gawking at him." I whispered furiously, "You know my nightmare?" I asked them, "The one that I'm running through the castle and there's the golden angel." I promoted them. "He looks just like him." I told them.

"He looks like Carlisle Cullen." Lep said, like some kind of messed up Yoda. "Carlisle Cullen saved your arse!"

"Concentrate." I warned her, then it all started to fall together; collapse in on me, "Wait! Do you think that it was the Volturi?" I panicked.

"Don't be silly." Hat reassured me; she was always sensible, when it mattered.

"You're feather whacked up." Lep told me, sitting back calmly; as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"If I don't come back alive, then you are all mother fucking freaks." I told them.

We settled back in to watch the torment.

I enjoyed my life, for what little time I could.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Who's got the new Twilight book?**

**I have, it's awesome! Lol**

**Felix POV.**

**Three months later.**

I ran after the deer, killing them and time.

And draining the deer's blood.

I only started this… way of life… after the tiny, fragile human girl screamed and twisted in my arms all those years ago.

Even though I had never considered myself to be a holy man, I prayed for her. That she could be healthy and well… and that we never found her or hurt her again.

"Dead. It's dead already!" Demetri called to me.

"Sorry, do you think that going back will be safe?" I asked, Jane was being odd at the moment, as in more odd than usual.

"Nah, Jane will still be nattering down the phone. You'd think that she cares about humans." Demetri joked. "You haven't figured it out yet, have ya?"

"Figured what out?" I questioned.

"She's trying to get Penny Unknown here, to sing for St Marcus Day." He chuckled.

"And?" I pressed for more details.

"I won!" Jane said, appearing out of nowhere.

Demetri and I rolled our eyes at Jane, careful for her not to see; one thing no one needed was her gift rippling through their body.

Jane smiled and we automatically cringed away.

"Aro would like to see you Felix." She told me.

I nodded and ran through the forest, hoping to avoid any humans.

**Penny POV.**

I was a vampire.

Damn, this makeup was good.

"On set in three minutes!" Derrick yelled.

I ran outside of my trailer and onto the set for my new music video.

Yet again I was doing a cover.

Like that was all I am capable of.

Then I realised that I was being watched by someone… or maybe something.

_Leave me alone. _I thought darkly.

I stepped out into the pretend set of the Volturi castle and sung my heart out.

**Felix POV.**

I was following her.

I'm worse than Edward.

Then it dawned on me. The truth.

It hit me like a double Decker bus. Like a… there was no image strong enough for what I was feeling now.

There she was the tiny five year old. The one that lost her mother before she truly knew her.

And it was my fault.

If I wasn't so selfish and if I had stopped the massacre before it had even started then she would have been happy… the image couldn't get the hell out of my mind, it stayed there, on the surface, burned onto my brain.

Then I heard her singing.

It was a choir of bells, like one of us speaking normally, it amazed me.

Then I listened to her.

Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no 

I ran, and allowed her some normality.

I would never, ever damn her to this hellish existence.

**I'm looking for at least 5 reviews.**

**Anyone who reviews shall receive this amazing milkshake.**

**If I don't drink it first!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Usual thanks, Hat and Lep, constant food supply. Mad-as-a-hatter-42 and HermioneandMarcus for their reviews. Milkshakes for you! General tutting for those that read but didn't review!

**Who's seen 'Eclipse' and 'Toy Story 3'? Both were amazing and Riley was very fit.**

**Felix POV.**

I ran.

And ran.

And then ran some more.

All with no idea if I was running from the past or the monster inside me.

Some tiny part of my mind was yelling at me to go back, but I didn't listen; I wouldn't… I couldn't… doom her.

"Abandon your post, dumb-bum?" Jane asked, "Why?" She was more condescending then usual today.

"Like you don't know." I muttered darkly to her.

Then I felt the fire ripple through my body; even though she could hurt one of us on a daily basis at times, it wasn't something you could ever get used to. I felt it, just as I had at the beginning of this pitiful existence.

Then I realised, this is what I was hiding from the girl; this pain, this eternity that would spread before her, with no ending… Unless it was ended with death. I didn't want her to die - her not existing was far too painful a concept to me now – and I knew now I couldn't have her suffer like this. The three days - seventy-two hours - it would take for her to change and become one of us would be far too long for an angelic, innocent creature like her to be in any form of pain. And the emptiness, the hollowness that would spread out from such an existence would be far too painful for her; Hell, for anyone.

Especially her.

"Jane," I choked out somehow, "The girl is Penny Unknown!" I screamed at her.

"Then Aro must know." She told me.

The fire stopped.

In my mind I could see her with crimson red eyes and a hard as granite body. Her face has twisted into the ultimate killing machine and is unrecognisable. All innocent looks have left her face, never to return.

And it was all my fault, yet again.

How much of her life must I destroy?

"Jane, you do realise that if you do tell Aro, then she would most likely get destroyed and you would never hear her sing again." _And I would never see her. _I told her.

"Fine" She pouted.

I ran back to my post before Jane could change her mind. Then I saw my angel, her soft blond curls were like a halo around her soft, delicate, human face. Her blue eyes were Blue Moonstones in her face, lighting them up.

She was too perfect to deserve a monster like me.

**Penny POV.**

I felt like I was being watched again.

Bloody paparazzi.

Or, maybe, it was something that could harm me.

I forced myself to fake a smile, and reminded myself that none of that is real.

But, if it was, then I am in terrible danger, the kind only Bella Swan could get in. But, maybe it was possible to survive that. Without becoming a vampire, that would be awful.

No, none of that is real.

Well, at least I hope so.

REVIEW people!

**Now you will receive this new and improved Felix!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**AN: Sorry for the time jumps, it's just a lot of the things that happen aren't interesting! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and read. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've started writing for other fandoms and an currentlymore into them then Twilight!**

**I mention a character from an anime in this chapter, if you find it and figure out who it is then review and, if your right, then you can have an one-shot of your choice!**

**One month later.**

**Penny POV.**

I stared at this lady, hard and direct, hoping that she would get the message and leave. Now.

Don't get me wrong, I don't mind that dad wants to move on from mum, that's fine, he's spent far to long mourning for her loss, but this women was agrivatting.

Her personner was loud and bubbly, I hate loud and bubbly. Her blonde hair was in a pathtic bun that was falling out of place. She wore clothes that even I would't consider wearing and I wanted to tell her that she should leave me and my life alone.

What? _Dad_ may be over mum's death, but I can't get over it. I feel that I'm missing some exceptionally important notice that would explain it, like if it was actually the bloodsuckers.

Also, she only sees me as the celebrity, not my own person, not the little girl who was mute for so long after her mother's death, the little girl that still has nightmares over it and adds whatever her over active mind can force herself too.

Sometimes, I close my eyes and make myself believe that it was just the longest nightmare in the world, but, when I open my eyes I realise that my mother is still dead and that, no matter how hard I wish, she will _always_ be dead.

You tell anyone this and you will suffer.

Dad was smilling like a goof ball at his new girlfriend and I was trying to find away out of the situation at hand when, all of a sudden, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I cheerfully called.

Maybe there is a God, a cruel, sadistic God.

I picked the phone up and placed it to my ear, "Hello?" I called tentivally.

"Is this Penny Unknown?" The random voice asked. It clearly belonged to an overly cheery girl, fanbloodytastic.

_No, this is Misa-Misa, the Japanese Idol. Of course it is, you idiot. _"Yes, who is speaking?" I asked.

"I'm Jane, I belong to the head of the committee that deals with the St. Marcus Day festivals and we would like you to sing at it." Jane said.

"Okay, that sounds absolutely fine." I told her. "I need to go to school now, so I'll speak to you later." I hung up.

Quickly, I left the house, to escape to school. I needed to talk to Hat and Leprechaun as soon as possible. Otherwise something exceptionally bad could happen… like my death.

I more or less ran to school, hoping that they aren't yet stalking me. It felt as though everything was finally falling into place and the place was far too dangerous to pathetic mortal like myself to be placed in.

I felt as though as Shinagami had thought it fun to mess with my life in such a way that he can get as much sadistic pleasure out of it as possible. Maybe it was as simple as I could only have as much freedom before...

Well, I was going to school.

I made it to school in quite literally the nick of time, the bell had just made it's shrill cry, telling us all that we had six hours of hell to go.

Quickly, I looked around the loud, hot, stuffy, over crowded hallway that was full to the brim with students like myself that were in the seventh kind of hell.

What? That woman put me in a _very_ bad place.

Where the heck were they?

Then I saw them, they weren't… one of us.

What the HELL?

Soon, I would be dead…

**AN: Well? Who do y'all think it was?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
